Not Exactly Girl Power
by Nienna-lo
Summary: Traduction de la fic d'Ansera. Reid ferait tout pour une affaire; même porter une robe. MorganXReid


**Hello!**

**Ceci est ma 1ère traduction, soyez indulgent, je ne me rendais pas compte du travail de fou que les traducteurs accomplissaient!**

**L'auteur est **"ansera" **et vous pouvez bien-sûr trouvez la version original dans mes favoris!**

**Attention, c'est un Yaoï. Ceux qui n'aiment pas, la porte est par là. Pour les autres:**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**« Puis-je dire non? »**

Morgan rit presque de l'expression du visage du Pretty Boy; son visage mince tordu par un froncement de sourcils profond, ses mains fermées en poings serrés le long de son corps, son visage naturellement pâle portant une teinte plus foncée de rose.

Il regarda l'habituelle expression de sévérité sur le visage de Hotch qui était pour une fois légèrement modifiée.

De l'inquiétude devina Morgan, mélangée avec la frustration de ne pouvoir résoudre l'affaire.

**"Bien sûr, Reid"** dit la voix réconfortante et ferme d'Hotch. **«Nous pouvons toujours avoir un autre agent sur l'affaire."** _Il n'y en a toutefois aucun d'entre eux qui soient si proche de la victimologie que toi, et qui ne soient aussi efficace _était non-dit, mais tout de même perçu.

Reid se mordit les lèvres, sa main se perdant dans ses cheveux dans un geste inconscient de réflexion. Ses yeux clignotaient vers Morgan, à la recherche de quelqu'un pour l'aider à prendre sa décision, mais Morgan garda son expression neutre. Reid devait faire ce choix sans son aide. Il s' inclina dans le fauteuil, croisant les bras.

Il savait ce que Reid dirait avant lui.

Reid regarda les photos d'hommes en robes soyeuses, les coups brutales qui traversent leur corps dans un schéma répétitif, puis ses yeux se déplacèrent vers la télévision où les bulletins de nouvelles publiaient l'histoire sans cesse.

**« Êtes-vous sûr»**, dit Reid, sachant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de poser la question, car il connaissait la réponse mieux que quiconque après avoir étudié sans interruption le dossier « **Qu'il n'y a pas d'autres options disponibles que nous pourrions prendre? »**

**« S'il y en avaient » **dit Hotch calmement: « **Je les aurais prises. »**

Reid hocha la tête, en réfléchissant à nouveau. Morgan aimait parfois s'imaginer comment fonctionnait le cerveau de Ried.

Était-ce comme un livre, chaque option feuilletée et barrée jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la page où la réponse se trouvait ? Ou peut-être que c'était plus comme regarder à travers différents canaux jusqu'à arriver sur la bonne image. Ou peut-être...Morgan s'arrêta. Les possibilités étaient infinies, et il n'y avait aucune raison de penser comment un génie pense.

Reid laissa échapper un long soupir. **"Mais ai-je vraiment besoin de porter une robe?"**

Morgan ne pu pas étouffer son rire à la question. Reid lui envoya un regard noir, mais ses propre lèvres frémissaient. Ils savaient tous les deux que le suspect ciblait les hommes en robes, et non pas des jupes ou des pantalons ou tout ce que les femmes portaient ces jours-ci. Les yeux de Reid lancèrent des éclairent.

**"A ce stade de l'évolution du suspect, il y a une possibilité que le suspect ait changé de goût pour les hommes"  
**

Hotch interrompit Ried avant qu'il ne se met à faire un trop long discours. **«Pour autant que nous le sachions, il cible les hommes en robes. La seule façon pour que cela fonctionne est que nous ayons un homme dans une robe » **Hotch se corrigea: « **Toi en robe. »**

Morgan vit une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux Hotch à dire cette phrase. « **Tu dois me croire quand je te dis que si je pouvais faire autrement quoi que ce soit, ou tout simplement si n'importe qui, pouvait faire cette tâche avec une efficacité comparable à toi, tu serais hors service immédiatement. »**

Morgan hocha la tête. « **Je le ferais si je le pouvais, mec »** il haussa les épaules, de toute façon, il ne correspondait pas du tout à la victimologie.

Reid avait toujours l'air contrarié.

Emily prit la parole**. « Écoute, tu es le seul qui peut le faire»**, dit-elle franchement. **«Es-tu prêt à le faire ou pas? Si tu ne l'es pas, nous pouvons obtenir Arnold de l'autre équipe"**

**« Il a les cheveux noirs» **fit remarquer Reid.

« **Nous pouvons les teindre »** répliqua Emily.

« **Il est trop large de la construction »** fit Reid, sachant que c'était une chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas changer, tout le monde le regardaient dans cette salle pour cette raison.

Morgan lui sourit.

Reid sourit presque, puis il hocha la tête.** « Très bien, je vais le faire. »  
**  
Garcia laissa échapper un faible cri depuis le téléphone, et Morgan grimaça face à l'intensité sonore qui résonnait à son oreille.** « Pas besoin d'être tellement excité, little girl. »**

Garcia bafoua « **Reid va être dans une robe. »**

**« Et alors? »**

A sa voix, il pouvait deviner qu'elle roulait les yeux. **«C'est Reid dans une robe. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. »**

**« Je ne comprends toujours pas, alors ça ne suffit pas. »**

Garcia soupira d'impatience. « **Reid va être vêtu d'une robe. C'est assez de munitions pour nourrir mes fantasmes pendant au moins un mois. » **Elle s'éclaircit la voix** « Prenez des photos, ok? Et je veux dire beaucoup de photos, sous tous les angles. Et je vais les partager avec tous mes amis, alors vous n'avez pas besoin de les garder .. »  
**  
Morgan l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer. « **Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître les détails. »**

Reid, qui écoutait, commenta: « **Si c'est Garcia » **dit-il, assez fort pour être entendu par la jeune fille.** « Dites-lui qu'elle ne va pas obtenir une seule photo de moi si j'ai un mot à dire sur la question. »**

Garcia rit « **Dit-lui que j'ai mes sources. »**

**« Elle dit qu'elle a ses sources » **dit Morgan à Reid, puis il fronça les sourcils.** « Tu as des sources en dehors de moi? »** Il fit semblant d'être blessé. Emily évita soigneusement son regard. « **Emily? »**

Elle cligna des yeux, puis lui sourit. « **Oui? »**

**«Tu ne va pas me photographier dans une robe n'est-ce pas ? » **demanda Reid misérablement, avachit dans le fauteuil qu'Hotch avait quitté.

Emily sourit, presque doucement. « **Reid »** son sourire devint méchant: « **Toi en robe est quelque chose dont beaucoup de gens rêvent. Je représente la partie brune de la population. »**

**« S'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas que JJ est la représentante blonde » **fit Morgan impassible.

JJ se mit à rire.** « Désolé, Reid, parrain de mon fils ou non » **elle lui pinça la joue avant de se mettre à côté d'Emily. « **Toi portant une robe est quelque chose que beaucoup de gens aimeraient voir. »** Elle fit une pause, partageant un regard avec Emily, avant de continuer **« Pas que les femmes d'ailleurs »**

Reid se figea, en rougissant d'un rouge vif. Morgan se rappela de l'inconfort de Reid avec le sexe, et il ne pensait pas que l'homosexualité soit jamais apparu dans leurs conversations. Jusqu'à présent, en tout cas.

Morgan secoua la tête. « **Et je pensais que Garcia était mauvaise. »**

**« Tu pensais que j'étais mauvaise? »**

La voix de Garcia se rappela à son oreille. Puis elle eut un petit rire. **«Nous sommes des femmes, Morgan. Il faut s'y habituer."**

**« Je me sens comme si j'avais découvert une opération diabolique de la part des femmes du bureau » **murmura Morgan.

Reid entendit ses paroles et ses yeux s'allumèrent dans une expression trop familière. « **Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir exactement combien d'opérations sexuels se produisent dans les organisations, Reid »**

Reid bouda.** « Je n'étais pas sur le point- »**

**« Tu allais dire quelque chose de semblable, pas vrai? » **devina Emily, son visage dur adoucit par l'amusement que l'on lisait dans ses yeux.

JJ se leva**. « Je dois aller prendre des dispositions pour la conférence de presse »** dit-elle, avant de quitter la salle. Rossi et Hotch étant déjà partit lorsque Reid avait accepté de porter la robe, il ne restait que trois d'entre eux dans la salle. Quatre, si l'on comptait Garcia.

« **Je dois y aller, _angle face_ »** déclara Garcia tout à coup avant de raccrocher.

Morgan fronça les sourcils, « **Bye à toi aussi. »**

Reste 3. Morgan se sentait étrangement gauche. **«Reid»** dit Emily en voyant des plis d'inquiétude barrer son front et la tension dans ses épaules. « **Ne t'inquiète pas. »**

Reid gémit les yeux écarquillés. « **Je ne sais pas comment être une femme. »**

**« En fait »** dit Morgan « **Tu n'as pas à être une femme. Tu dois être un homme qui agit comme une femme, ce que tu sera, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Le seul soucis sera d'essayer d'être plus stupide que d'habitude »**

**« Les victimes n'étaient pas stupides »** fit Reid.  
**  
« Mais ils n'étaient pas des génies non plus » **répliqua Morgan. « **Et toi, Spencer Reid, tu as l'habitude de montrer ton génie à la moindre occasion. » **Les yeux de Reid se creusèrent de choc. Morgan voulu immédiatement reprendre ses mots, ne voulant pas faire de mal à son ami. « **Tu n'as pas .. »** tenta-t-il maladroitement **« Ce n'est pas mal »** dit-il, en souriant doucement «**C'est instinctif. Et puis, ça nous aide constamment »** Il lui fit un sourire éclatant, « **De plus, tu sera probablement trop inquiet de faire une erreur pour parler correctement »**  
**  
**Emily leva les yeux au ciel « **Très réconfortant, Morgan, »** dit-elle, alors que le visage de Reid se baissait vers le sol. « **Écoute, Reid, tu es un génie, tu es un agent du FBI formé, et nous te faisons tous confiance avec nos vies. Alors ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. »**

Morgan dû admettre que ça sonnait mieux que son discours.

Hotch rentra dans le bureau, suivi par Rossi. « **D'accord Reid, si tu y va, nous allons avoir besoin d'agents dans tout les coins de la place. »**

Morgan se redressa « **Nous serons tous là-dedans, non? »**

Hotch hocha la tête. « **Je vais prendre l'avant avec le chef, Emily et Rossi, l'arrière. Morgan sera avec Reid tout le temps. »** Tous murmuraient leur compréhension, tandis que Reid était assis au milieu d'eux. « **Reid, nous devons être en position à 20h heures, donc tu devrais commencer à te préparer dès maintenant. »**

Reid regarda sa montre cachée sous ses chandails et chemises. « **Mais c'est dans plus de cinq heures »**

**« Seulement cinq? »**

Emily se leva, tirant Reid par le bras. « **Je vais prendre JJ et Garcia pour aider, il sera prêt d'ici là. Nous vous retrouvons ici à quatre heures et demie. »** Reid sembla être sur le point de protester d'être malmené, mais Emily était déjà sortie de la pièce avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, avant qu'aucun d'eux ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit.

Morgan regarda la porte vide.

**« Combien de temps pensez-vous que cela va durer? » **demanda Rossi au bout d'un moment. Morgan laissa échapper un rire.  
**  
« Je pense que Reid pourra gérer ça lui-même » **dit-il, confiant dans les capacités de son ami.

Même Hotch se permit un légé sourires.

L'image de Reid ressemblant à une poupée maladroite alors qu'il essayait de me promener dans les pompes épaisses qu'Emily portait, ou imaginer ses épaules osseuses dans une des petites robes que JJ portait lorsqu'elle n'était pas au travail ou encore ses cheveux coiffés comme Garcia,...

La combinaison de ces trois images dans la tête de Morgan, le fit rire aux éclats pendant quelques instants, tandis que les deux autres le regardait curieusement.  
**  
« Quelque chose à partager ? » **demanda Hotch.  
**  
« Reid cheveux, les vêtements, les chaussures »** réussi-t-il à sortir entre deux rires. Rossi se mit à rire avec lui, car l'idée de Reid habillé comme une fille amuserait toute personne normale, même Hotch, qui couvrit sa bouche pour cacher un rire, qu'il transforma discrètement en toux. Dommage qu'Hotch ne se permet pas de rire pour rester loyal aux membres de l'équipe.

Si ce n'était pas si drôle, ce serait louable.

Les yeux d'Hotch pétillaient lorsqu'il avertit Morgan. « **Tu te rends compte que nous devons tous nous habiller, pas vrai ? »**

Morgan fronça les sourcils. « **Je n'ai pas emballer de smoking dans mon sac »**

**« Je pense que l'on va nous en prêter quelques-uns » **Promit Hotch « **Le restaurant est très haut de gamme, nous n'aurions pas été en mesure de payer les tenues que portent ces gens là »**

**« Ils coûtent plus de deux mille dollars » **ajouta Rossi et les yeux de Morgan s'agrandirent.  
**  
« Pour un costume? Sérieusement?! Ça a intérêt à être de sacrés costumes »** Il secoua la tête, incapable de croire que des gens paieraient autant d'argent pour des vêtements.

Hotch se permit de sourire cette fois. **« Et oui. Tout le monde doit être escorté pour le dîner, donc Rossi aura Emily, et j'emmènerai le chef »** il faisait allusion à la femme en charge de la police ici, une jolie brune qui d'après Morgan aimait un peu trop la caméra. « **Ce qui te laisse Reid. »  
**  
Morgan fronça les sourcils. « **Je vais emmener le Pretty Boy? »**

**« Il y a un mélange de couples normaux et travestis dans le restaurant »**

Hotch continua comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question: « **Alors, nous devrions tous rester relativement inaperçue. »**

**« Je vais être le copain de Reid? » **redemanda Morgan et Hotch finit par lui répondre.  
**  
« Oui, c'est un problème? » **Son ton signifiait que, de toute façon, ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Et si ça s'était, ils devaient au plus vite faire la part des choses entre eux pour ne pas ruiner l'enquête.

Morgan secoua la tête, il n'y avait pas un problème. Reid et lui étaient amis, ils seraient en mesure de faire semblant d'avoir un rendez vous pour une nuit.

« **Non » **dit-il, et Hotch hocha la tête. « **Dans ce cas, je crois que les tenues nous seront données dans deux heures. Ce qui devrait nous donner suffisamment de temps pour nous changer. »**

**« Sur. Nous ne devons pas nous déguiser en filles nous. » **Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Morgan.

Morgan se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce accordée à Garcia. En fait, c'était juste une autre salle de conférence, mais avec le nombre de portables là-dedans, elle n'y ressemblait plus en rien. Il frappa du poing contre la porte avant d'entrer -il faisait d'autant plus attention que la dernière fois qu'il avait oublié de toquer, il l'avais interrompu à regarder des choses sur internet qu'il aurait été heureux de ne pas connaître. « **Hey _Doll face_ »** Il la salua avec un sourire, laissant tomber un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

Il s'écroula sur l'une des chaises, jetant l'un des nombreux éléments qui jonchaient la pièce en l'air et le rattrapant.

**« Toi, _my Chocolate God of Adonis_, ne doit pas t'inquiéter »** déclara Garcia, un sourire sur son visage ensoleillé.

« **Pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter? »** demanda Morgan en rattrapant l'objet.

« **Parce que, tu ne sera jamais remplacé dans mon cœur »** déclara Garcia** « Même par un Reid dans une robe, aussi charmant que cela puisse être. »**

Morgan secoua la tête. « **Vous, les filles êtes bien tristes, si vous avez besoin de Reid comme divertissement. »**

Garcia arrêta tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire sur l'ordinateur pour le regarder « **Derek Morgan, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? »**

Le front de Morgan se creusa. « **Tu sais ce que je veux dire : c'est Reid. »**

Garcia hocha la tête: « **Exactement. Il a ce truc un peu old school »** Morgan la regarda dubitatif, et elle continua « **Les chemises en tweed et le fait de parler de choses que personne ne connaît ou se soucie »** dit-elle,** « c'est très à la mode ces derniers temps et il a ce petit truc genre grrrr »** Morgan avait toujours l'air incrédule alors elle continua. « **Tu sais, les cheveux blonds en désordre, les longs doigts délicats, des jambes interminables, un joli sourire, la bonne hauteur... »**

**« S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu plaisante » **dit Morgan, faisant glisser l'élément sur la table.

« **Tu es celui qui lui a donné le nom de _Pretty boy_. »**

« **C'était une blague »** indiqua Morgan immédiatement. « I**l est grand et maigre et, comme tu l'as dit, tout délicat. Le terme « joli garçon » est venu comme ça...Ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'est en réalité » **balbutia-t-il **« Tu sais »**

Les yeux de Garcia se rétrécisèrent « **Quoi? »**

**« Eh bien, je suppose qu'il est bien pour certaines personnes » **indiqua Morgan, pour apaiser Garcia, plus qu'autre chose, il ne croyait pas nécessairement ses propres mots. « **Je veux dire, il a.. »** il chercha un compliment, « **des** **cheveux doux. »** Reid avait réellement les cheveux doux, Morgan y avait glissée sa main à l'occasion.

Garcia ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, puis sourit diaboliquement. « **Mon Dieu en chocolat, qu'avez-vous caché à maman? »**

**« Rien » **dit Morgan honnêtement.

« **Alors, comment sais tu comment sont les cheveux de Reid ? »** Morgan réalisa seulement à ce moment comment pouvait être prit ce commentaire, en particulier par des fan de Reid comme Garcia.

« **Je l'ai touché »** admit-il, presque grimaçant, puisque Garcia n'allait certainement pas prendre cela comme une déclaration d'innocence. **« Tu sais...dans la salle, tout ça.. »**

Les yeux de Garcia se plissèrent de manière spéculative: « **Tu le touche beaucoup. »**

Ceux de Morgan s'élargirent à ses propos. **« Tu plaisante. Je ne l'ai pas touché comme ça Garcia »** il fronça les sourcils: « **C'est tout simplement faux. »**

Garcia sourit. Ils étaient assez confortables l'un avec l'autre pour savoir qu'ils pouvaient se taquiner sur le sexe et les homosexuels sans que l'ombre de Carl Buford ne surgissent. « **Maintenant, maintenant, Morgan, dit tout à **_**your baby**_**, qu'en as tu pensé? »** demanda malicieusement Garcia, ses yeux pétillant avec joie.

Morgan roula des yeux. « **S'il te plaît, Garcia, il est..Reid. Il est pratiquement asexuée »**

**« Ne soit pas méchant. Je suis sûr que Spencer est un jeune homme sexuellement actif »** déclara Garcia, en adoptant l'une des tonalités officielles Hotch. Elle se moqua de lui: « **Je me demande sérieusement s'il est encore vierge. »**

**« Je parie qu'il n'a jamais embrassé personne » **dit Morgan à la légère.

Garcia se ragaillardi. « **Il a embrassé cette fille dans la piscine »** dit-elle lentement.

Morgan se redressa sur son siège. « **Reid? Quelle fille? Que piscine? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas entendu parler de cela? »** La rapidité de ses questions faisait plaisir à Garcia qui sourit de plus en plus.  
« **Est-ce de la jalousie que j'entends, **_**sweety**_**? »** demanda gentillement Garcia. Elle se mit à rire avant de répondre, « **Reid a embrassé une fille dans une piscine. Aucun autres détails, ils n'ont rien fait d'autre. Donc, si tu misais sur le fait qu'il n'a jamais eu de rapports sexuels, tu aurais probablement raison. »**

Morgan fronça les sourcils. **« Es-tu en train de me dire quelque chose indirectement à nouveau? »**

Garcia secoua la tête. « **Pas cette fois, **_**hot chocolat**_** »**

« **Alors, comment va notre _Pretty bo_ »** Morgan s'arrêta lui-même, il semblait que -à son propre insu- les gens lisent trop dans son surnom. Maudit Profileurs. **« Comment s'en sort** **Reid avec le fait de s'habiller comme une fille? »** Tenta-t-il de changer de sujet. Les yeux de Garcia brillèrent, car elle savait très bien ce qu'il voulait faire, mais elle ne l'empêcha pas non plus.

« **Ooh, Emily a commencé, tu savais qu'il se rongeait les ongles ? He bien oui ! C'est l'enfer pour mettre du vernis à ongles sur des ongles cassés, tu sais, extrêmement difficile. Et Spencer n'apprécie pas »** souligna-t-elle avec ennui, « **suffisamment** **nos efforts. Ses cheveux sont très jolis et doux, mais il refuse tout simplement de changer ou » **Garcia fit des gestes de la main, « d'**être correctement mis en forme »**

Morgan ne comprenait pas, mais il hocha la tête de toute façon. Garcia continua, râlant et exprimant sa frustration à qui voulait l'entendre -à savoir Morgan-.

« **Je veux dire, ce n'est quand même pas douloureux, nous voulons juste lui donner un peu de style, nous permet-il de toucher ses cheveux? Non, l'idiot refuse de nous laisser y toucher correctement, toujours non, non, non. Après tout, un peu gel ce n'est pas un problème, non? » **Elle regarda Morgan et il hocha la tête, non pas qu'il ait des cheveux, ou qu'il comprenne la situation misérable de Reid, ou même qu'il sympathise réellement avec les souffrances de sa _baby girl_.

Il laissa Garcia poursuivre pendant encore quelques minutes, interagissant au bon moment avec des clins d'œil ou des grognements. Quand il choisit d'écouter à nouveau Garcia elle disait « **... avec les vêtements que nous avons ici, parce que les choses qu'il porte ne sont généralement pas vues sur quelqu'un de moins de soixante ans, ce qui n'est pas particulièrement mal mais...- »**

Morgan décrocha à nouveau.

Il sentit une vibration contre sa jambe et il sortit son téléphone. Garcia se tu brusquement. **«Allo»** salua-t-il.

« **Morgan »** C'était Hotch « **Nous avons reçu nos tenues, viens la chercher dans la salle de conférence. »**

Morgan fit une grimace à Garcia, mais sa voix était sérieuse quand il répondit à Hotch « **Oui, tout de suite. »** Il ferma le téléphone avec un clin d'œil, et Garcia se mit à rire.

**« Tu sais »** Déclara Gracia** « Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour travailler avec Hotch comme ça. »**

Morgan était sur le point de s'expliquer quand il s'arrêta: « **Comment savais-tu que c'était Hotch? »**

Garcia eut un sourire narquois. **« Tu utilise ta voix « je-parle-à-mon-hot-patron » »**

**« Mon patron, tu veux dire » **corrigea Morgan.

Le sourire de Garcia s'élargit. « **Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué combien il est hot. Et maintenant qu'il est divorcé, il est pratiquement gratuit pour tous. »**

**« Le fait qu'il ait été marié à une femme depuis des années et ait eu un enfant avec elle te dit quelque chose?** » demanda Morgan, se cognant la tête contre la table pour se débarrasser des images qui y avaient surgi.

« **Ouais »** dit Garcia, **« ça me dit qu'il est un gay vierge. »**

Cela le fit s'arrêter. « **Vierge gay? Il a un enfant. »**

**« Non, pas vierge gay, gay vierge. »**

Morgan utilisa les mots dans le bonnes ordres. « **gay vierge? »**

« **Quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu de rapport gay »,** dit-elle avec un sourire victorieux. « **Et Hotch n'en a jamais eut. Je pense que, de toute façon, il est assez proche de Rossi parfois »** Ses yeux papillonnèrent et devinrent vague pendant quelques secondes. Morgan claqua des doigts en face d'elle avant qu'elle ne divague davantage.  
**  
« Y a t-il un membre de cette équipe que tu ne pense pas que je puisse me faire? »** Demanda-t-il, redoutant la réponse.

« **Non » **Garcia lui caressa sa joue: « **Maintenant, va y »**

Elle le poussa hors de la pièce, et Morgan sortit en secouant la tête. Un endroit dangereux le Bureau de l'Omniscience.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de conférence, en veillant à sourire à la jolie réceptionniste qui l'avait regardé fixement la veille. Même s'il avait comme politique de ne pas sortir avec des femmes armées de fusils, il ne pensait pas que le ministère en aurait donné à leur réceptionniste. Même si elle avait un corps pour lequel les hommes tueraient.

Il entra dans la salle de conférence sans frapper, s'asseyant confortablement dans un des fauteuils vides. Hotch et Rossi étaient déjà là, observant leur costumes **« Nos costumes? »** demanda-t-il, en inclinant la tête vers les vêtements qu'ils tenaient.

Hotch hocha la tête. « **Ils ont été prêtés par des gens généreux là haut » **dit-il. Le sien était bleu foncé, presque noir et semblait avoir été adaptée à sa taille. « **Je pense qu'ils les ont ajusté pour nous » **commenta-t-il, en l'étudiant de plus près. Hotch ramassa un costume à côté de lui et le remit à Morgan. « **Celui-ci est le tien »** dit-il, une lueur dans ses yeux.

Morgan le prit avec désinvolture, « **Pas mal. » **le sien était un noir, avec des zones assez larges pour lui permettre de cacher une arme à feu ou un micro.

Hotch sourit: « **J'ai découvert qu'il coûtait 3 milles. Alors ne le laisse pas tomber. »**

Morgan réussi tout juste à rattraper le costume avant qu'il ne glisse entre ses doigts.

Rossi se mit à rire.** « Alors imagine la robe de Ried »**

Morgan sourit, **« Ried va s'acheter une robe ? »**

Hotch hocha la tête. « **Il semble qu'aucune femmes n'aient la même taille que lui, donc ils vont lui acheter une robe ou demander à l'un des magasins de nous faire un prêt. »**

**« Où est-ce qu'ils vont trouver l'argent pour payer? » **Morgan doutait sérieusement que Reid ait trois milles à dépenser pour une robe.

« **Le service couvrira tous les coûts »** dit Hotch en douceur.

Hotch prit son costume avec lui, le mettant dans une housse lourde et noir, avec des lettres d'or sur le coté que Morgan ne pas prit pas la peine de déchiffrer. Il reconnu le logo, le genre de choses que ses sœur voyaient dans des magazines, à des prix qu'il jugeait déraisonnable et que ses sœurs croyaient juste inaccessible pour le moment.

Hotch regarda sa montre: « **Je pense qu'il serait préférable pour nous de retourner à l'hôtel pour nous changer maintenant. »** Morgan regarda sa propre montre. Il était plus tard qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Parler à Garcia lui avait pris plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Morgan hocha la tête. « **Ouais, je vais rouler » **dit-il en cherchant les clés de sa voiture dans sa poche.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel fut silencieux, confortable en quelque sorte. Les trois hommes dans la voiture ne ressentaient pas le besoin de parler la plupart du temps, il y avait donc un accord non-dit leur permettant de ne pas parler lorsqu'ils n'en n'avaient pas besoin. Morgan pensa que c'était un changement agréable du bavardage de Reid ou Garcia, ou du flux continu de pensée d'Emily ou JJ.

Morgan était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec Reid, quand Hotch l'appela. « **Ouais? »**

Hotch le regarda pensivement avant de parler. « **Ne soit pas trop dur sur Reid à propos de la robe »**

Morgan sourit: « **Jamais de la vie. »**

Hotch secoua la tête, mais Morgan crut voir un sourire sur son visage. Il trouvait la situation aussi amusant que n'importe qui d'autre, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer. Morgan se demanda si ce n'était pas trop stressant, de ne pas pouvoir montrer ses émotions comme et quand on le souhait. Il se demanda s'il serait un jour capable de le faire s'il était dans la position de Hotch. Probablement pas.

Il regarda l'horloge, juste le temps de se raser, doucher et s'habiller avant de partir. Il enleva sa chemise négligemment, la jetant sur le lit. Il n'était pas désordonnée, il la ramasserait plus tard et la rangerait là où elle devait être, mais il ne sentait pas le besoin d'être aussi propre que Reid l'était.

Il regarda la chambre depuis la porte des toilettes. Un côté de la pièce, la droite, était légèrement en désordre, quelques vêtements qui traînent, des emballages de nourriture dans le lit, un film sur la table de chevet. Cela donnait le sentiment d'un être bien vivant, réconfortant, aux yeux de Morgan. L'autre côté était tout le contraire: le lit propre, pas de vêtements jeté aléatoirement qui occuperaient des espaces qui ne soient pas destinés à être occupés. La table était remplie de papiers, quoique, ils seraient ensuite éparpillés sur le lit et un gros livre -qui serait lu par Ried en moins de 10 minutes- devina-t-il en ricanant.

Le pauvre génie avait besoin de beaucoup de choses pour l'occuper durant plus d'un jour.

Il retira ses chaussures près de la porte, car Reid était pointilleux à ce sujet. Ses pantalons, sous-vêtements et chaussettes allèrent sur le dessus d'une pile désordonnée dans l'angle de la pièce, en croissante augmentation au fil du temps et il marcha nu vers la salle de bain. Il couvrit la douche, le crissement de métal rouillé s'intensifiant jusqu'à ce que de l'eau ne s'écoule.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il était sorti. Il revint dans la chambre, une serviette attachée paresseusement autour de sa taille, et ramassa son costume. Il le sortit, sifflant à la vue de celui-ci. Il s'habilla rapidement, car il avait l'habitude d'en porter, même si aucun d'entre eux n'étaient aussi cher que celui-ci. Par l'Enfer, le coût de touts ses costumes réunis n'égalaient probablement pas le prix de celui-ci.

Il se regarda dans le miroir. Pas mal.

La chemise était légèrement suggestive -un peu brillante, non?- mais la tenue le faisait ressembler à un homme riche. Il sourit à son reflet avant de sortir, où l'attendait déjà Hotch et Rossi. « **De quoi ai-je l'air? »** dit-il, en faisant un petit tour sur lui-même.

Comme dans un film, une femme passant par là le dévisagea.

«** Tu as ta réponse » **déclara Rossi sèchement.

Morgan se mit à rire alors qu'ils se rendaient au siège. « ** Vous pensez que les filles seront là, maintenant? » **demanda-t-il

Hotch secoua la tête: «** Elles ont dit qu'elles allaient arrivées un petit moment après nous. »**

Personne ne mentionna que ce devait être les filles et Reid, le point étant de prétendre que Reid était une fille.

Morgan entra dans le bureau de police, sachant qu'ils attiraient les regardes dans leurs costumes criaient la richesse et se tourna vers Hotch. « **Quand viennent-elles? »**

**« Maintenant » **fit une voix, et ils se retournèrent pour voir Emily entrer, vêtu magnifiquement dans une robe blanche.

JJ la suivis, vêtue d'habits normaux. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'amener, car le suspect la reconnaîtrait sûrement d'après les émissions à la télévision. Ils se retournèrent et virent marcher vers eux le chef -Melinda- corrigea son esprit, car l'appeler ce soir « chef » pourrait se révéler être une erreur fatale.

Et puis, sortant de l'ascenseur marcha une vision de beauté absolue.

Morgan regarda la femme les approcher, faisant comme tout les hommes de la pièce -autant dire tout les agents- Il commença à partir du bas, où de longues jambes coincées dans des talons aiguilles s'entrevoyaient à travers une belle robe noir fendue sur le coté.

« **Vous savez, avant que Coco Chanel n'introduise le noir comme une couleur à la mode, elle était utilisé pour le deuil. »**

La bouche de Morgan se décrocha, grande ouverte. Il savait qu'il avait l'air absurde, et il se força à fermer sa bouche. Ses yeux remontèrent le long de ses jambes, s'attardant sur ses hanches, sa poitrine, un peu plate, mais correcte et sur son visage. Morgan observa ses lèvres roses et pleines, ses joues rougissantes, ses cheveux courts ondulés, ses yeux bruns intelligents sous d'indécents longs cils.  
**  
« Reid? »** réussi-t-il à sortir, et il y eut un sursaut général parmi les hommes présents, et un éclat de rire parmi les femmes. Il regarda à nouveau Ried, la robe légère s'enroulant autour de son corps comme si elle avait été faite pour lui, la netteté de ses hanches donnant l'illusion d'une silhouette harmonieuse, ses doigts qui pouvaient si facilement s'enrouler autour d'un pistolet tenant maintenant délicatement un sac à main, et, comme Reid se retournait, un dos nu qui frôlait l'indécence.  
**  
« Morgan, arrête de me regarder comme ça »** cassa Reid.

Morgan répondit par instinct. « **Hé,_ Pretty Boy_, tu devrais prendre comme un compliment que je te regarde. »**

**« _Pretty girl_ » **corrigea Emily, un grand sourire sur le visage qui avait d'ailleurs l'air bien trop heureuse de la situation.

« **Ouais »** souffla Morgan, se demandant s'il serait mal vu de siffler. Reid lui envoya un regard d'avertissement, et Morgan décida sagement de ne pas le faire.  
**  
« Tout le monde » **dit Hotch, et tout le monde se tourna vers lui, bien que l'esprit de Morgan soit toujours coincé quelque part. Près de Reid. « U**ne limousine nous attend dehors »** Emily fit un petit cri de joie « E**t nous devrions être au restaurant bientôt, donc allons y »**

Dans des moments comme cela, Morgan pensait qu'Hotch était une sorte de croisement entre une mère poule et un sergent militaire.

Morgan suivit Reid dans l'ascenseur, son regard fixé sur son dos pâle et fragile. Une personne non avertie ne croirait pas ce que ce garçon pouvait faire, ou même qu'il était un homme d'après Morgan. **« Tu sais »** dit-il à Reid, même si tout le monde pouvait l'entendre: « **Tu fais une jolie fille. »**

Reid se retourna pour le dévisager, les joues rouges et les lèvres pincées. Maintenant, il ressemblait à une jeune fille en colère.

Morgan sourit sans vergogne, et Rossi donna une petite toux. « **Vraiment, tu fais une aussi jolie fille que tu fais un beau mec, nous aurions dû voir cela auparavant. Tu sais, Reid, si tu veux porter une robe constamment, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un va s'en plaindre- »**

Reid lui frappa le bras avec son sac. « **Tais-toi. »** C'était la plus courte chose qu'il n'ait jamais dite jusqu'à présent. « **Et ne pense même pas à prendre des photos pour Garcia. »**

**« En fait » **commenta Emily « **Je pense qu'elle va juste pirater la vidéo de sécurité »** dit-elle en pointant la caméra dans l'ascenseur et Morgan pensa aux caméras qui parsemaient le périmètre du bâtiment. « **Désolé, Reid, mais cette fois, ton image va être partout. »** Elle n'a pas l'air très désolé, mais ça, il était sûr que Reid l'avait remarqué. « **Et, si cela peut t'aider, je pense que tu fais vraiment une jolie fille. »**

Elle rit alors que Reid la frappait.

« **Mesdames » **dit JJ avec un sourire « **S'il vous plaît agissez comme tel »**

Reid s'arrêta, puisque tout le monde semblait avoir l'intention de le taquiner à propos de sa tenue. Il y eut un petit bing et les portes s'ouvrirent. Reid sorti avant tout le monde, étrangement à l'aise dans ses talons hauts que quelqu'un lui avaient choisies. JJ devina Morgan- les paillettes et les couleurs vives n'étant habituellement pas associés à Emily.

Il se retourna, les mains sur ses hanches et les sourcils soulevés, « **Eh bien? »**

Tout le monde s'était arrêté pour le regarder. « **Il n'y croit vraiment pas »** murmura Morgan.

**« Effectivement »** En convient Hotch. « **Quelqu'un devrait lui dire. »**

Ils se tournèrent vers Morgan à l'unisson.

Morgan gémit. « **Il va penser que je plaisante ! Reid ne va pas me croire si je lui dis qu'il est à tomber et qu'il va rendre fou tous les gars là-bas et que donc il devrait faire un peu attention »**

Emily haussa les épaules. « **Bonne chance »**. Elle s'en alla rejoindre Reid, le chef à sa suite, JJ les poussant vers elles. Morgan se sentait comme un enfant qui quitte sa mère le jour de la rentrée.

Rossi lui lança un regard de sympathie, mais personne ne se proposa pour prendre sa place.

Morgan soupira, puis se dirigea vers l'endroit où Reid parlait avec Emily. « **Morgan, tu sais que notre couverture... »** Il interrompit Reid sans hésitation.

« I**l faut qu'on parle. »** Il attrapa Ried par le bras – sa peau était douce et sans montre pour une fois parce qu'il n'aimait pas la sensation du métal contre sa peau- et le tira dans un coin.

Reid le regarda surprit.

« **Reid »** commença Morgan « **Tu es chaud » **Ok, il n'y avait mis aucun tact, mais les yeux de Reid s'élargirent enfin de compréhension.

« **Excuse-moi? »**

«** Tu es _fucking hot_, et les mec vont te sauter dessus. Alors fais attention et ne te laisse pas embarquer »** Les yeux de Reid se plissèrent de colère à l'insinuation et Morgan continua rapidement. « **Le suspect pourrait être n'importe qui là-bas, de sorte qu'il sera facile de l'attirer, mais difficile à repérer. Reste près de moi, ne fait pas le héros, et ne laisse personne s'approcher trop près. »**

**« Morgan, le but est de laisser le suspect se rapprocher de moi » **dit Reid d'un ton neutre.

**« Eh bien, puisque nous ne savons pas qui il est, jusqu'à ce que nous le sachions, ne laisse personne s'approcher trop près de toi, ok? »** dit Morgan, il le demanda de manière courtoise, mais c'était un ordre, un ordre que Reid devrait suivre s'il ne voulait pas être tué.

Reid reconnu l'ordre pour ce qu'il était et hocha la tête. « **Très bien. »**

« **Maintenant, allons y, les autres sont dans la limousine. »**

Ils montèrent dans la limousine -ses sœurs seraient tellement jalouses de lui en ce moment – et il hocha la tête vers Hotch pour montrer qu'il avait parlé à Reid. « **Reid »** Hotch se tourna vers l'homme -ou était-il censé être l'appeler une femme?- « **Ton** **nom est Angel Prince, tu es une héritière de la fortune de prince William, décédé l'an dernier d'un cancer du poumon. Ta mère est morte à ta naissance dans un accident de voiture. Morgan, ton nom est Michael Taylor, tu es un homme d'affaires qui possède du pétrole en Arabie Saoudite. »**

Morgan n'y croyait pas vraiment, étant donné qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il avait l'air de venir d'Arabie Saoudite, mais il le laissa continuer.

« **Maintenant »** Hotch continua,** « Le tueur à la trentaine, c'est un hommes blanc, charismatique avec les femmes et habitué à la richesse. Il est homosexuel, mais il aura une compagne. Il restera pour l'after party auquel toi et Morgan serez présents, et il va essayer d'attirer ton attention et de t'amener à part, sans doute dans la pièce à l'extrême gauche de la salle accessible aux employés uniquement. »**  
**  
« Ne pas le suivre »** ordonna Morgan.

**« Néanmoins, même si nous avons réduit la liste des suspects, sans preuves suffisantes nous avons besoin qu'il fasse un geste avant de l'attraper. » **Argumenta Reid, qui bien que pertinent fut ignoré par Morgan.  
**  
« Ne pas le suivre » **répéta-t-il  
**  
« On ne peut pas l'attraper si je le fais pas »** répondit Reid avec colère.  
**  
« Ne. pas. Suivre. lui. »**

Reid ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il croisa ses bras et Morgan regarda le mouvement que cela créait au niveau de sa poitrine, la longueur de ses bras toniques, l'élégance de ses doigts.

« **Morgan a raison, Reid. Tu ne doit pas suivre le suspect dans cette pièce : dès que toi ou Morgan le reconnaissez, envoyez-nous un signal avec ces anneaux »** Il leur passa de petits appareils qui, activés, permettaient d'alerter l'équipe: « N**ous serons immédiatement dans le bâtiment. Nous avons cerné l'endroit, vous n'avez donc pas besoin de vous inquiéter à ce sujet, il ne peut pas s'échapper sans que nous le remarquions passer, et il ne le fera pas. »**

Tout le monde regarda Reid, car ils étaient bien conscients de la tendance du génie à risquer sa vie pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre.

Morgan espérait qu'il réalise bientôt que sa vie avait la même valeur que celles des autres, voir plus aux yeux de Morgan, non pas qu'il le dirait à Reid.

Puis Hotch raconta quelque chose au sujet de leur couple qui se fréquentait depuis déjà 3 ans, qu'ils s'étaient rencontré 7 ans auparavant à un congrès et que Reid se travestissait depuis ses 13 ans,...  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il mentionna leur futur mariage que Morgan leva les yeux.  
**  
« Excusez-moi? »**

« **Toutes les victimes étaient engagés, de façon à s'adapter à la victimologie autant que possible, Reid doit l'être aussi »** Expliqua Hotch. Il avait raison, bien sûr, non pas qu'il le reconnaîtrait.

Reid leva la main, montrant l'anneau à son doigt. Morgan siffla cette fois, parce que c'était un sacré caillou.

« **8 carats. Il vaut 1 million de dollars »** lui annonça Reid d'un air suffisant. « Tu** as dû enchaîner deux emplois et te priver de nourriture pendant un mois pour gagner assez d'argent »**

Hotch fronça les sourcils, lisant rapidement la page de son dossier. « **Ce n'est pas écrit »** murmura-t-il.  
**  
« ça ne l'est pas » **acquiesça Reid en agitant la main en l'air paresseusement, « **Je l'ai fait pour créer une histoire de couverture plus précise. Emily dit que les femmes posent toujours des questions sur les bagues »** Emily hocha la tête pour confirmer. « **Ainsi j'aurai quelque chose à dire, et tu devra sauvegarder l'histoire, c'est compris? »**

Morgan hocha la tête docilement. Reid sous forme masculine était quelque chose amusant, mais sous forme féminine, il était en quelque sorte beaucoup plus intimidant. Morgan ne pensait pas qu'il était normal pour un homme d'être aussi à l'aise en tant que femme ou d'avoir l'air si bonne en femme.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel tout le monde regarda avec surprise Reid qui n'avait pas l'habitude de faire preuve d'autant d'audace.  
**  
« Quoi? »** demanda-t-il avec un sourire entendu sur son visage. « **J'agis de manière plus ... féminine. »  
**  
Morgan se moqua, mais il ne pouvait pas discuter cette déclaration. Il se demanda pourquoi toutes les femmes qu'il connaissaient étaient toutes tellement audacieuses et autoritaires, rien à voir avec les femmes serviles qu'il lisait dans les romans à l'eau de rose que lisaient ses sœurs -elles les cachaient sous leur lit, mais il était déjà un peu profileur à l'époque.

Reid se pencha en arrière, et la fente de sa robe remonta vers le haut, montrant un peu plus sa peau pâle. Morgan détourna rapidement les yeux. Il se tortilla sur son siège, essayant de diminuer le durcissement de son pantalon grâce à sa seule volonté.  
**  
« C'est tellement bizarre »** murmura-t-il et Reid eut un petit rire.  
**  
« Je suis celui dans la robe, tu sais »** dit Reid taquin.  
**  
« Ouais, vraiment bizarre »** dit Morgan.

Emily les regarda comme si elle allait parler, mais partagea simplement un regard avec Reid et en resta là. Morgan se demanda si elles avaient déjà formé ce lien typiquement féminin alors que Reid n'était une fille que depuis une heure. Reid roula des yeux en réponse et les sourcils d'Emily sursautèrent. Morgan fronça les sourcils, les regardant l'une, l'autre, puis abandonna. Il serait plus facile d'essayer de déchiffrer cris de Garcia que leurs regards.  
**  
« C'est comment dans une robe? » **Demanda Morgan tout d'un coup, car il était vraiment curieux.

Reid regarda fixement, puis, lentement, éclate en un sourire.** « Tu veux vraiment savoir comment un homme se sent dans une robe? »**

**« Eh bien » **Morgan haussa les épaules avec désinvolture: « **Oui »**

Reid sourit: « **Pourquoi? Envie d'essayer? »  
**  
Emily renifla. « **Je ne peux pas imaginer Morgan dans une robe, je veux dire, c'est comme » **elle regarda autour d'elle, « **Hotch dans une robe. »**

Hotch grimaça « **Dont-on vraiment... ? »** il ne termina pas sa phrase, secouant seulement la tête. Morgan pouvait le comprendre, s'imaginer dans une robe n'était pas la plus belle des pensées. – Et d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que la seule robe à laquelle il pouvait penser était le costume de ballerine que sa sœur avait porté à trois ans -  
**  
« Mais moi tu pouvais m'imaginer dans l'une d'elles? »** demanda Reid semblant insulté.  
**  
« Je peux te voir dans l'une d'elle »** fit remarquer Emily, ses yeux se déplaçant de haut en bas sur les formes de Reid. Elle remua ses sourcils, « **Tu as** **l'air chaud »**

Reid rougit légèrement, ses yeux se dardant vers Morgan en entendant les mots exacts que celui-ci avait dit. Il émit une petite toux, mal à l'aise: « **Je pense que nous sommes arrivés. »** La limousine s'arrêta, et il y eut des bruits de pas.  
**  
« Morgan et Reid, vous y allez en premier, Rossi et Emily vont suivre, et le chef et moi vous suivrons. »**

Reid hocha la tête brusquement tandis que Morgan sortait de la limousine. Il attendit Reid qui sortait derrière lui, laissant apparaître une longue jambe pâle suivie par une mince corps auquel il tendit son bras. Reid le prit élégamment, son bras pâle contrastant avec le tissu noir du costume de Morgan. Il se pencha vers Morgan, ses cheveux blonds frôlant son col et murmura à son oreille. **« Ne me laisse pas tomber. » **Reid se redressa, donna un sourire charmant vers le portier qui trébucha presque dans sa hâte de se rapprocher de lui -enfin, d'elle-.

Morgan traversa la porte et seules les années de pratique lui permirent de garder son expression. Tout d'un coup, il aperçut les tapis luxuriant et des lustres gigantesques, les murs décorés par des pièces d'art qu'il n'avait vues que dans des livres. « **Celui-là est un original de Van Gogh »** murmura Reid, et Morgan savait que si ce n'était pour l'enquête, où il essayait d'agir plus stupidement que d'habitude, il aurait cité comment il était créé, à quelle année, avec ses coûts, et même les différents textes qui le mentionnaient.  
**  
« Merveilleux »** dit-il ironiquement.

Reid sourit, et quelques-uns des hommes les plus âgés debout autour d'eux se tournèrent vers eux. La majorité des clients perdirent leurs expressions arrogante, essayant de se rendre plus accessible. Morgan mit sa main contre le dos de Reid, se rappelant trop tard qu'il était nu.

Il sentit une montée de la chaleur sur sa peau; Reid frissonna au contact de sa main contre sa peau.  
**  
« Bonjour »** Un homme s'avança vers eux, blanc, dans la cinquantaine, et Morgan l'exclu en tant que suspect dans son esprit, car trop sûr de lui, bien qu'à présent il fasse des gestes nerveux. Mais il devait renforcer son personnage. « **Je suis Jacob Rile, c'est..c'est agréable de vous rencontrer. »** L'homme se lécha les lèvres, ressemblant à un rat, et la main de Morgan tira Reid pour le rapprocher de lui.  
**  
« Michael Taylor, c'est un plaisir » **Morgan lui tendit la main, secouant l'autre homme fermement. Il voulu s'essuyer la main sur sa chemise, mais ce ne serait pas bien vu devina-t-il. Rile était comme il le paraissait : un bâtard visqueux.  
**  
« Et c'est ma fiancée »** il donna une pause dramatique pour l'emphase, sans même broncher, « **Angel-Prince. »**

Reid lui fit un sourire sensuel. « **C'est agréable de vous rencontrer »** Morgan essaya de ne pas montrer sa surprise devant la voix féminine que Reid avait prit. Sa voix était plus douce et aiguë, avec une trace d'accent qu'il ne pouvait pas situer. Il -enfin elle- lui pressa délicatement la main avant de s'éloigner pour serrer la main de l'autre homme pendant moins d'une seconde avant qu'il ne s'écarte.

Morgan pensa que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait frappé l'autre homme.  
**  
« Enchanté »** L'homme reprit saisit la main de Reid et embrassa le dos de celle-ci. Le nez de Reid se plissa délicatement, et il permit à l'homme de le toucher avant d'arracher sa main, qu'il posa sur le bras de Morgan.

Morgan était surpris de voir combien Reid semblait confortable dans cette situation; élégant et souriant tout le temps, même si Morgan savait sans aucun doute qu'il voulait frapper Rile. Il était surpris de voir comment Reid se plaçait contre lui, sa main sur son bras, sa hanche se balançant et sa tête se rapprochant de temps en temps pour donner l'illusion d'une proximité réelle. Il fut surprit quand le regard de Rile se déplaça plus bas sur le corps de Reid, et Morgan sentit forte une pincée dans son ventre, une chose qu'il ne voulait pas identifier.

Ils se déplacèrent dans la pièce, à la rencontre d'un autre couple, suivi d'un autre, puis un autre.

Au moment où ils avaient fait le tour de la pièce, Morgan avait oublié les noms de tout le monde dans la salle, sauf de quatre personnes qu'il avait identifiés comme unsubs possibles. Reid, il le savait, se rappellerait des noms de tous, de leurs femmes et enfants et de quiconque avec qui ils étaient lorsque leur femme avait le dos tourné.

Reid était absolument spectaculaire. Tous ce que devait faire Morgan était de sourire poliment, de les introduire et Reid prenait les choses en main à partir de là, avec occasionnellement quelques remarques de sa part, même s'il savait que logiquement Reid ne devait pas autant parler pour maintenir sa couverture.

Mais que ce soit de la nouvelle ligne de vêtements à San Diego jusqu'à la situation politique de certains districts de Chine, il ne pouvait pas arrêter l'homme.

Ses yeux brillaient, il faisait des gestes larges, était intéressé par tout ce que le monde avait à offrir. _Il serait pêché,_ comme disait sa mère, _de réprimer une telle innocence._

Ils s'assirent à une table, Reid parlant à Darin Barton -l'un des suspects-, à propos des injustices du système judiciaire et de la corruption, tandis que Morgan mangeait sa nourriture, en prenant de petites bouchées de sa portion déjà minuscule.  
Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait payer autant pour si peu était une folie à ses yeux.

Il regarda la manière dont Reid parlait, ses mains se déplaçant pour souligner tout ce qu'il disait, ses poignets si délicats, ses belles clavicules clairement visibles derrière les lanières de sa robe -il avait besoin de prendre du poids, le génie était vraiment trop maigre-, les muscles de son bras, qui semblaient passer inaperçue par la plupart des gens dans la salle, mais pourtant bien présent. Son sourire qui flanchait parfois face à l'enthousiasme de Barton. La façon dont son visage s'illuminait, chaque fois que Barton disait quelque chose que seul Reid pouvait trouver amusant, ou quand ils abordaient un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. L'œil de Reid attrapait le sien parfois, et il lui faisait de petits sourires, suffisamment pour mettre Morgan à l'aise.

Il aurait dû être plus préoccupé par le fait qu'il était beaucoup trop à l'aise dans sa position de compagnon de Reid, mais il n'était pas.

Il y avait aussi cette dureté constante dans son pantalon, qu'il ignorait résolument. La bosse suspecte de son pantalon était heureusement caché par la nappe.

Barton se leva, sourit et Morgan sourit à son tour, après avoir sentit le talon de Reid dangereusement proche de son pied -Et il ne voulait certainement pas contrarier Reid tant que son pied ne s'était pas éloigné-

**« Ce n'est pas Barton »** dit Reid immédiatement, à voix basse, bien que son sourire soit resté. Quiconque les auraient regardé aurait pensé que c'était une conversation normale entre fiancés.

« **Tu es sûr? »** demanda-t-il, parce que c'était son devoir de poser ces questions.

Reid sourit, mais ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement. « **Bien sûr que je le suis. »**

**« Tu n'es pas du tout influencé par le fait de lui avoir parlé durant vingt minutes? »** Il savait que ce qu'il disait était un peu petit, presque enfantin, mais cela lui était égal.

Le sourire de Reid ne trembla pas, mais son pied trouva celui de Morgan une seconde plus tard, et Morgan ferma ses yeux en grimaçant. « **Je sais que ce n'est pas lui parce que, si tu avais écouté, tu saurais qu'il ne correspond pas au profil. » **Reid se détourna, à la fois parce qu'il était ennuyé par Morgan et parce que quelqu'un d'autre s'approchait d'eux, Victor Pallid, un autre des suspects.

« **M. Pallid »** dit Morgan, se forçant à sourire. « **C'est si bon de vous revoir. »**

**« Vous aussi, M. Taylor, et votre cher ange » **Pallid fit ce qui devait être un doux sourire devina Morgan. Il ressemblait à un proxénète qui avait gagné une nouvelle prostituée. « **Puis-je? »** Il s'assit au hochement de tête de Reid.  
**  
« Où est votre rendez vous de la soirée, Katie? »** demanda Reid, sa voix redevenue douce et féminine.

Pallid haussa tristement les épaules: « **Malheureusement, Katie a dû nous quitter. C'est presque le temps de l'after soirée et elle... »** Il secoua légèrement la tête, « **n'est pas intéressée par de telles choses. »** Morgan traduisit cela par _« Katie n'est pas intéressé par le travestissement et m'a laissé seul pour la soirée »_. Les yeux de Pallid brillaient alors qu'ils les regardait intensément « **Avez-vous un intérêt particulier pour les événements? »** Ce qui se traduisait par _« êtes-vous un travesti? »_

Morgan hocha la tête, sa main se glissant autour de la taille de Reid. «** Vous pouvez appeler ça** u**n intérêt personnel »** Il échangea un sourire complice avec l'homme, qui dirigea un œil appréciateur sur Reid.

**« Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné » **dit-il en levant son verre pour porter un toast.  
**  
« Ma fiancée est compétent dans ses tâches »** dit froidement Morgan, poussant discrètement Reid à poser sa tête sur son épaule, « **Toutes ».** Reid sourit, semblant obéissant.

« **Je vois »** ricana Pallid vers Reid. Le sourire de Morgan resta, mais se fit un peu plus froid.

Pallid engagea immédiatement Reid dans une conversation sur la politique -les hommes étaient-ils tous obsédés par la question ce soir ? - et Reid se redressa, souriant. Morgan laissa le manque de chaleur et de contacte se voir, puisque après tout se dit-il, ils étaient censées agir comme un couple.

Il refusa d'écouter la partie de son esprit qui le traitait de menteur. Qui voulait que ce soit réel.

« **Mike? »** La voix douce de Reid le sortit de ses songes, et il leur sourit en s'excusant.

« **Désolé, tu sais comment je suis »** Il haussa les épaules.

Reid se mit à rire, comme s'il savait de quoi il parlait -Ce qui était faux, puis-ce que même Morgan ne le savait pas- « **Il a tendance à se perdre dans ses pensées, les entreprises. »** Reid roula des yeux, posant une main sur son bras: « **Il oublie le monde autour de lui, il est difficile à sortir de là quand il est en profondeur. »**

Morgan pensa que la description était plus adaptée à Reid quand il avait une de ses crises de pensées qu'à lui lorsqu'il rêvait.

L'esprit de Reid allait trop vite, faisait des connexions que le reste du monde ne voyait pas, jusqu'à ce que le silence se fasse dans son esprit. Quand il trouvait enfin la réponse, celle que personne d'autre n'aurait pu trouver, il devait expliquer sa découverte et il se mettait à parler à toute vitesse, tentant de parler aussi vite que son esprit.

« **Je comprends »** dit Pallid « **J'ai aussi ce petit problème d'oubli du monde quand je suis particulièrement »** il attrapa le couteau sur la table, comme un méchant dans les livre de contes « **excité. »** Il sourit, et Reid réussi à garder l'air compréhensif et innocent en même temps.

Il se souvint des paroles d'Hotch: il sera arrogant.

« **Que disiez-vous? »** demanda Morgan pour détourné l'attention de la conversation.  
**  
« J'étais en train de parler de ces horribles meurtres qui ont eu lieu »** dit Reid, les yeux écarquillés semblant en état de choc et d'incrédulité, -un mensonge bien sur-, « **Je ne peux pas l'imaginer »** interrompit Reid, comme si ces pensées étaient trop dur pour lui.

Il avait l'air parfaitement naturel en femme fragile.

Morgan tira Reid plus près de lui, une main sur son épaule. « **Allons, allons, calme toi »** dit-il doucement, comme s'il essayait de calmer sa fiancée. Il regarda Pallid en fronçant les sourcils

« **Elle est très touchée par la mention de »** il s'arrêta, puis mima, « **la mort ».**

Pallid hocha la tête dans un signe de compréhension, faisant semblant de sympathiser. Mais Morgan vu la lueur dans ses yeux, la façon dont ses doigts se serraient autour du couteau et de sa jambe, cachée sous la table qui tremblait. Excité effectivement.

« **Oh, je vais bien » **dit Reid, relevant les yeux. Il ne pleurait pas, mais essuya néanmoins ses yeux avec un mouchoir par coquetterie. « **Pardonnez-moi, j'ai besoin de me repoudrer »**

Reid se leva, marchant vers les toilettes, et Morgan vu une tête noire marcher vers lui.

Emily le suivait donc.

« C'** est une créature délicate »** excusa Morgan, cela sonnait presque comme de la pitié.

« **Oui, il l'est. »**

Morgan ne contesta pas l'emploi du pronom masculin. Il aurait été impoli de le mentionner en présence de Reid, mais l'homme était autorisé à poser discrètement la question à Morgan, qui ne confirma pas, mais ne le nia pas. Ils savaient tous les deux la réponse, de toute façon.

« **Vous avez** **des hobbies particuliers, M. Taylor? » **demanda Pallid pour faire la conversation.

« **Pas vraiment »** dit Morgan. « **J'ai passé beaucoup de temps ces jours-ci avec mon ange »** il sourit tendrement à la pensée de l'homme, la première chose qui n'était pas falsifiée au cours du dîner. « **Nous aimons être à l'extérieur, au soleil. Nager, bronzer,... »** expliqua-t-il.

Pallid sourit: « **Quand vous êtes vous rencontré? »**

« **Eh bien, nous avons rencontré il y a sept ans »** indiqua Morgan, se souvenant de l'histoire de leur couverture.** « C'était lors d'une convention, mais nous nous sommes mis officiellement ensemble il y a trois ans »**

**« Près de quatre » **renchérit Reid, se glissant sur le siège à côté de lui. « **Notre anniversaire est pour bientôt, une affaire de quelques jours en fait. » **Morgan essaya de ne pas montrer sa surprise car la date dont parlait Reid était celle de l'anniversaire de la rencontre de l'agent Derek Morgan et du docteur Spencer Reid, pas de l'anniversaire de Michael et Angel.

« **Tu t'en souviens » **demanda Morgan et Reid comprit le sens immédiatement de sa remarque.

Il rit: « **Je suis la femme dans cette relation, et c'est pratiquement mon travail de me souvenir de ces choses là »**

Pallid se mit à rire avec Reid. « **Je suis d'accord. Je suis surpris que tu t'en souvienne Michael »** Morgan ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'il ne lui avait pas permit d'utiliser son prénom ou de le tutoyer, berçant l'homme dans l'illusion qu'il lui faisait confiance. « **Je ne me souviens jamais de mes anniversaires. D'habitude, je dois trouver un rappel pour m'en souvenir. »**

_Comme un travesti mort_, pensa Morgan ironiquement.

La pièce commença à se vider de plus en plus. Une partie de l'équipe partit, mais Rossi resta dans un coin éloigné de la pièce où il passait inaperçu.

Pallid continua à parler, de bateaux ou de quelque chose d'autre dont Morgan ne se souciait guère et que Reid connaissait parfaitement. Morgan pensait que même un génie devait avoir des limites, après tout, à quoi bon de savoir qu'un certain type de peinture avec un certain type de bateau augmentait les risques d'un certain type d'accident vasculaire cérébral?

De la musique retentit dans la salle tout à coup, et Pallid se remit à sourit.

« **Peut-être voulez vous danser tout les deux ? »** suggéra-t-il. Morgan se figea, mais une main chaude et légèrement calleuse se posa sur la sienne, lui donnant du courage pour sauf garder sa couverture.

« **J'en serais très heureux »** Morgan se leva avant de tendre la main vers Reid, qui l'accepta, bien que tremblant.

Il poussa Reid à se rapprocher de lui, passant sa main sur son dos. Putain, Reid était chaud.  
Il visualisa Hotch en tutu, et il se calma.

Reid se rapprocha de lui, ils se dirigèrent vers le milieu de la piste. Même si tout le monde ne regardaient pas auparavant Reid, tout le monde regarda la vision qu'ils formaient ensemble.** « Tu sais danser? »** Murmura Morgan à l'oreille de Reid, extrêmement reconnaissante pour les chaussures à talon que l'autre portait.

Reid secoua la tête avec minutie, « **Non, pas vraiment. »**

**« Il suffit de suivre, d'accord? »**

Reid hocha la tête, mouvement qu'il sentit contre son visage. **« La jambe droite en avant, puis la gauche en arrière » **Reid acquiesça de nouveau, avant de passer provisoirement sa jambe droite en avant. Morgan murmura des encouragements, se déplaçant avec lui. Morgan avança son pied droit en avant, et Reid frappa accidentellement leur jambes ensemble.

« **Je suis tellement désolé » **dit-il doucement, se mordant la lèvre. Reid le regarda les paupière à moitié entre-ouverte, et Morgan avala nerveusement.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas, essaye à nouveau »** dit-il. Il savait que les gens avaient remarqué leur erreur, mais ils avaient également noté la façon dont Reid rougissait, et tout le monde s'accorda pour trouver cela adorable et tendre. Il mena Reid à travers des étapes simples et cette fois, l'homme regardait ses pieds avec tant de soin qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour l'erreur. « **Regarde moi. »**  
Reid leva les yeux face à l'ordre, les yeux écarquillés, clairement tendu.

**« Calme toi »**

Reid se calma visiblement, son dos se décrispant et leur mouvement se firent plus en douceur.

_« **Good girl »**_

Les yeux de Reid flashèrent avec colère, et Morgan s'éloigna soigneusement au cas où ses talons vertigineux trouveraient ses pieds.

Morgan fit tourner Reid autour de la pièce, sa main glissant de plus en plus bas dans son dos, tirant son corps plus près de lui. Il pouvait sentir Reid, tout ce qui le concernait, pouvait tout voir aussi. De sa peau impeccable, sans taches de rousseur ou cicatrices, à ses cheveux blonds -à présent bien coiffé car il était déguisé en femme-, en passant par ses mains élégantes qui s'appuyaient sur son épaule, ses grands yeux qui n'étaient pas juste brun, mais colorée d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire et son long corps,..

Puis il sentit une main sur son bras qui interrompit son flot de pensées brusquement.

Morgan tourna la tête avec impatience et vit Pallid. « **Puis-je avoir cette danse? »** demanda-t-il en douceur, le serpent.

« **Bien sûr » **dit Morgan raide, en essayant de ne pas montrer sa frustration.

Reid posa une main sur son bras, et sourit doucement. Il l'enveloppa dans une étreinte: « **Ne t'inquiète pas »** dit-il, trop doucement pour quiconque, mais Morgan l'entendit. Il se recula ensuite, prenant la main de Pallid. Bien que ces mots aient réconforté Morgan, ils ne purent rien faire pour soulager son inquiétude.

Il se dirigea vers Rossi, prenant un siège à côté de lui au bar.

« **Dave »** se présenta Rossi, au cas où quelqu'un les écouterait.

Morgan fit de même. **« Michael »**  
**  
« Je sais »** déclara Rossi en souriant. « **Votre **_**femme**_** a attiré beaucoup d'attention. »** Il fit un signe vers Reid avec son verre. A présent, chaque femme de la pièce était un travesti.

« J**e suppose que j'ai eu de la chance »** dit Morgan, presque mélancolique.

Rossi se pencha vers lui. « **Alors, tu ferais mieux de t'assurer de ne pas la perdre »** dit-il, et il fixa Morgan fixement.

« **Je ne pense pas que j'y soit autorisé »** dit Morgan après un petit silence.

Rossi secoua la tête: «** Tu le peux. Quoi que tu fasse, cela ne regarde que toi et personne d'autre. »  
**  
Morgan se tut.

Rossi permit au silence de se poursuivre durant un moment, avant qu'il ne soit brisé par un petit bip. Morgan leva les yeux. « **est-il temps? » **Rossi hocha la tête, la main de Morgan vola jusqu'à sa poche, où se cachait une arme à feu, assez petite et légère pour être transporté sans trop d'effort.

« **Angel »** cria-t-il vers Reid.

Les choses se passèrent rapidement d'après ce que pouvait en voir Morgan. Il y eu une ruée de personnes habillée de kevlar, des armes à la main. Le plus effrayant était sans doute que l'on avait réellement besoin de toutes ces personnes.

Reid sorti une arme -où diable avait-il pu la cacher dans cette petite chose fragile qu'il appelait une robe ? - et visait Pallid. Il avait l'air beaucoup moins fragile avec un fusil à la main. Beaucoup plus intimidant. Les autres occupants de la pièce le regardaient avec une terreur totale.

Il y avait les habituel cris perçants, puis l'homme fut jeté au sol et Morgan le menotta brutalement.  
**  
« Tu ne le touchera plus jamais personne »** grogna-t à son oreille, avant de le tirer et de le jeter vers les autres flics.

Le suspect, Pallid, avait été pris avant de tuer à nouveau. À un tout autre moment, Morgan aurait considéré cela comme une victoire, parce qu'il avait sauvé un nombre incalculable de vies, et qu'en plus, l'homme paierait pour ses actes. Mais, cette fois, c'était différent.

Cet homme, ce salaud visqueuse, avait touché _Reid._

Il sentit un légé touché sur son bras, ce qu'il mit une petite seconde à reconnaître comme étant le touché d'une autre main sur son bras. Reid le regardait, le souci clairement visible dans ses yeux brillants. « **Morgan? »** demanda-t-il doucement, mais sa voix était celle que Morgan connaissait et non pas celle d'une femme : Reid.

Cela le cassa presque, pourquoi, il ne le savait pas, mais c'était ainsi.

« **Morgan »** répéta Reid, plus fort cette fois, puis les mains Reid furent sur les siennes, le tirant loin.

Rossi dit quelque chose à Hotch, Emily et JJ et les filles partagèrent des clins d'œil conspirateurs avec Reid. Morgan voulu dire quelque chose, mais il ne put pas, car Reid était encore en train de le regarder, et il vit au bord de ses lèvres une langue rose et le scintillement de ses dents blanches.

Morgan ferma les yeux.

« **Viens »** dit Reid, « **Je vais te ramener à l'hôtel. »** Morgan hocha la tête et permit à Reid de mener cette fois. Le trajet fut, pour une raison quelconque, trop long, trop rempli avec, il ne savait pas quoi et en même temps leur hôtel arriva trop tôt.

Reid fut calme tout le temps, même quand le chauffeur du taxi lorgnait sur lui, lorsque les yeux du réceptionniste se creusèrent ou quand tout le monde à l'hôtel prit connaissance d'eux deux, il ne réagit pas.

Morgan leva les yeux vers le visage de Reid. Il était étonnamment expressive. Il rougit, ce qui signifiait que Reid était soit gêné, nerveux ou frustré. Ses yeux se déplaçaient, ce qui signifiait qu'il pensait trop fort ou essayait de ne pas penser à quelque chose. Ses mains se serraient et desserraient et il secouait sa tête aussi, presque inconsciemment, comme s'il souhaitait restreindre sa pensée.

« **Reid »**. Il n'avait pas de raison à dire son nom, en plus de remplir le silence. Reid releva la tête immédiatement, et Morgan devina que lui non plus n'aimait pas la tension qui s'était installée.

Puis il vit Reid, comme il était, un jeune génie nerveux, celui que Morgan aimait. Énormément.

« **Reid »**

**« Pourquoi » **Reid hésita: « **Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? »**

**« Je pense » **dit Morgan, en ignorant la voix dans sa tête qui lui criait des avertissements en disant que c'était son collègue, que c'était son ami, que c'était Reid, « **Que je t'aime »**

Reid fronça les sourcils: « **Eh bien, bien sûr, Morgan, tu es mon ami. »**

Il le dit de matière si neutre que Morgan rit presque, sauf qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle à la dureté croissante dans son pantalon, à l'afflux de son sang, au flux de ses pensées. « **Non, Spencer, »** il secoua la tête: « **Je n'ai, Dieu, je crois que j'en tombe pour toi, mec. »**

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'attendait Reid, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, une expression que Morgan interpréta comme « je n'ai pas entendu correctement alors pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît répéter », et sa bouche s'ouvrit, juste assez pour que Morgan voit sa langue, une nouvelle fois après tant de fois le long de cette soirée. Reid referma sa bouche sentant le regard de Morgan se fixer sur elle.

« **Morg-Derek »** Reid utilisa son prénom à la place. « **Je sais que le travail a été stressant, et que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour nous-mêmes ces derniers nos jours, mais je ne suis certainement pas une femme »**, déclara Reid avec fermeté, ses sourcils froncés. « **Et, malheureusement, je ne vais pas coucher avec toi parce que tu as besoin d'une femme maintenant »**

Morgan l'arrêta avant qu'il puisse débiter sur la façon dont Morgan ne voulait pas vraiment cela, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait, et il voulait Reid, et il n'a pas l'intention de laisser l'idiotie du jeune homme l'empêcher de l'obtenir. Il s'avança, et Reid rougit, mais il ne recula pas loin de lui.  
**  
« Spencer, crois-moi quand je dis que je sais ce que je veux, et ce n'est pas une fille »**, dit-il. Les yeux de Reid s'agrandirent sous le choc, mais il resta immobile, ce qui était quelque chose que Morgan prit comme un bon signe. Il n'y avait pas de signaux mixtes, et il n'y avait pas de confusion. Morgan se rapprocha et Reid était si proche que si Morgan se déplaçait légèrement vers l'avant, ils se toucheraient.

« **Derek »**, la voix de Reid tremblait légèrement. « **Que fais-tu? »**

Morgan sourit, « **Obtenir mon homme. »** Et il tira Reid vers lui dans un mouvement rapide de bras. Leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre et il embrassa Reid de manière dur et affamé.

Reid goûtait exactement comme Morgan l'avait prévu et rien à la fois. Il y avait quelque chose de doux, que Morgan décrit faute de mieux comme le goût de la fraise Jello de l'hôpital, puis l'amertume due aux vin qu'ils avaient bu plus tôt, et quelque chose d'autre, plus riche, plus complexe et meilleur qui était pur Reid, avec toute sa saveur et épices.

Morgan pouvait sentir les angles vifs du corps de Reid pressés contre le sien, les muscles dur de ses cuisses, bloquées par de minces couches de tissu, et Morgan laissa s'échapper un grognement sauvage, appuyant sa langue dans la bouche de Reid, qui balaya le bord de ses dents, sentant l'humidité de sa langue.

« **Derek »,** Reid s'éclata en le repoussant.

Morgan fut surpris par le mouvement, ses mains se déplacèrent pour se stabiliser avant qu'il ne se laisse aller à tout ses instincts. « **Écoute, je sais que tu es.. »** Reid s'interrompu, ne sachant apparemment pas ce qu'était Morgan, ou ne pouvant pas se résoudre à le dire. « **Je suis bien dans une robe, je l'admets, mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de juste.. »**

Embrassé, Reid le rendait insensé, incapable de former des phrases cohérentes.

« **Spencer »,** indiqua Morgan, levant les mains, sur le point de se défendre de ses actions. Il s'arrêta brusquement quand il réalisa ce que Reid avait dit -Derek et pas Morgan. Ce qui signifiait que Reid n'avait pas complètement détesté ce qu'il venait de faire, n'était pas sur le point de le tuer ou quoi que ce soit.

**« Derek, je suis désolé, mais- » **Morgan ne pensait pas qu'il ait jamais entendu Reid ne pas finir ses phrases avant cela, du moins pas sans que quelqu'un en lui dise de se taire.

**« Spencer »** recommença Morgan **« Je ne suis pas ainsi parce que tu es habillé en fille. Certes, cela m'a fait me réveiller sur le fait que »** Morgan s'arrêta, se demandant comment formuler cela délicatement puis abandonna . « **Putain, tu es super _hot_ et je l'ai réalisé, d'accord? Alors, oui cette robe peut avoir eut un effet » i**l fit un geste de la main les désignant **« car je n'aurais pas...** **je ne me serais pas lancé maintenant, mais ça, ce n'est pas juste car tu es déguisé en fille »**

Reid était rouge, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans vraiment rien dire. « **Eh bien, de toute façon, Derek, nous travaillons ensemble. C'est tout à fait inapproprié et aurait une incidence sur nos vies de travail et nous ne devrions pas risquer d'endommager notre carrière parce que nous avons travaillé très dur pour gagner nos positions et- »**

**« Spencer, Spencer, Spencer » **dit Morgan, « **Calme toi. »**  
**  
« ..À faire quelque chose. Ce serait tout à fait ridicule et je suis sûr que c'est les hormones, la testostérone. Tu n'as jamais été homosexuel avant cette mission. Or, que cela arrive maintenant est impossible, car l'hormone du cerveau qui affecte notre orientation sexuelle future se définit avant notre naissance et changer une fois que vous êtes âgés est une impossibilités biologique »**

**« Spencer » **ré-essaya Morgan. Reid était de plus en plus très nerveux, parlait trop vite, ses yeux se dardant vers la porte trop souvent.

« **-Car des différences de sexe, d'être un homme ou une femme, sont beaucoup plus complexes que ce que le profane imagine en moyenne. De récentes études conclues que les bisexuels et les hommes et femmes homosexuels ont un niveau hormonale différents de la moyenne hétérosexuels et ont également des caractéristiques physiques différentes - »**

**« Spencer » ** cassa enfin Morgan, parce que Reid allait manquer d'oxygène rapidement. « **Calme toi pour l'amour de Dieu. »** Reid cligna trois fois, se déplaçant en arrière, pas à pas, jusqu'à ce que son dos frappe le mur.

Morgan se recula, les mains en l'air. « **Je ne vais pas faire quelque chose que tu ne veuille pas. »**

**« Bien sûr, que tu ne le fera pas. » **dit Reid automatiquement: « **Je ne te laisserai pas faire. »**

Morgan sourit. Il savait bien que Reid était un homme fort, qui n'envisagerait même pas d'être dans une relation dont il ne voulait pas. « **Alors, me laisseras-tu t'embrasser? »** Reid fronça les sourcils.** « Ce n'est pas une question piège, je veux juste savoir si tu es totalement contre le fait de m'embrasser. »**

Les yeux de Reid se fermèrent légèrement dans le vague, et Morgan sourit. Il s'agissait d'une réponse si jamais il y en avait une.

**« Tu sais »** dit Morgan, se penchant vers Reid, ses mains formant une barrière autour de lui. **« Tu** **fait vraiment une jolie fille. »**

**« Garcia dit que c'est grâce aux pommettes » **murmura Reid, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Morgan leva la main, puis caressa les dites pommettes de son doigt.** « Si pale » **Reid devint plus pâle à son toucher, bien qu'une nuance de rose ne couvre au fur et à mesure sa peau. « **Bonne ossature »** commenta-t-il presque avec désinvolture, et avant que Reid ne se met à faire des commentaires sur la structure du corps humain ou autre chose, il déplaça son doigt vers le bas, caressant ses lèvres. **« Les** **Lèvres sont bien aussi. »**

La bouche de Reid s'ouvrit, et son doigt tomba dans sa bouche.

Morgan le regarda, ravi, alors que les yeux de Reid se creusèrent un peu plus, si c'était possible. Il y eut un moment blanc, avant que Reid ne fasse un mouvement. Morgan sentit une humidité toucher sa peau, le goûter. Reid dû avoir repéré l'éruption de désir en lui, car il lécha son doigt encore une fois, en le prenant en entier dans sa bouche avant de le sucer. Ses joues firent un mouvement évident lorsqu'il aspira fortement, avalant la totalité du doigt de Morgan. Puis, comme si il réalisait soudain ce qu'il faisait, il recula sa tête, le doigt se glissant dehors.

Morgan regarda Reid. Reid regarda Morgan. Le concours dura encore un petit peu plus longtemps avant que Morgan ne sourie lentement. « **Tu m'as sucé. »**

Reid rougit, comme Morgan savait qu'il le ferait. **« Tu n'as pas à faire sonner cela si... brut. »** Il détourna la tête: « **C'était seulement un doigt. »** Comme si c'était mieux que n'importe quelle autre partie de l'anatomie de Morgan. Franchement, Morgan aurait bien aimé avoir la bouche de Reid partout sur lui, un doigt ou autre chose. **« Je..tu as aimé? »**

Reid le regardait avec précaution, et Morgan fut tout est excité par le mélange d'innocence et de sexualité qu'il dégageait.

Ignorant expression de surprise de Reid et son légé halètement pour s'avancer vers lui, Morgan saisit Reid et l'attira dans un autre baiser, marquant son territoire et découvrant soigneusement toute la région. Reid remua un peu, non pas pour lutter contre lui, mais pour l'accepter.

Morgan poussa vers le bas la lanière de sa robe. Reid fit un doux bruit, pas particulièrement révélateur : est-ce un oui ou un non ?

Morgan recula, mais moins d'un pouce**. « N'as-tu pas appris à ne pas parler quand ta bouche est pleine? » **Il y retourna avidement, dans un baiser plus violent que ce qu'il aurait aimé. Un entrelacement de dents et de langue. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre alors que Reid initiait un mouvement, jamais il ne le ferait. Reid fit un autre son, un croisement entre une plainte et un encouragement, de sorte que Morgan ne poursuivre pas ses mouvements. **« Est-ce que tu veux** **cela ? »** Si Reid ne lui disait pas « non » maintenant, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait entendre raison plus tard.

Reid le regardait, du sang étalé sur le bord de sa lèvre meurtrie, les cheveux en désordre, sa robe à moitié arraché, **« Tu.. »** Reid se racla la gorge. **« Tu devrait enlever ton costume. Le ministère ne peut se permettre de payer des réparations qui ne font pas partie de la jurisprudence »**

**« Spencer, tu es le gars le plus chaud que j'ai jamais vu, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont me reprocher arracher ces vêtements » **dit Morgan, se forçant à ramener ses mains vers lui, de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas toucher Reid.

« **Eh bien »** si Reid avait porté des lunettes, il aurait joué avec elle maintenant. A la place, il passa une main dans ces cheveux. Il portait encore ce maudit l'anneau.  
**  
« Spencer, je le jure, si tu ne me donne pas une réponse maintenant »** grogna Morgan, laissant la dernière partie non-dite. Cela coulait de source.

« **Oh »** Reid fronça les sourcils, « **Je pensais que je l'avais déjà. Oui. »**

**« Oui? »**

**« Oui, bien sûr »**

Reid allait être fâché d'être coupé si rapidement, mais Morgan avait dépassé le point d'en tenir réellement compte.  
**  
« Putain, Spence »** soupira-t-il en pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Reid, les collant ensemble avec de la salive et du sang, sondant ses lèvres closes avec sa langue, les forçant à s'ouvrir. Reid permit le mouvement, cherchant à son tour la langue de Morgan, passant ses mains autour de lui, entremêlant ses jambes avec celle de Morgan, ses mouvements maladroits étant limités par la longueur de sa robe. **« le Lit »**

Il recula, portant à moitié l'autre homme, ce qui n'était pas une chose facile, étant donné que Spencer n'était pas aussi léger qu'il le paressait, avant de le déposer sur le lit, lui à cheval sur la taille de Reid.

La robe de Reid était déjà partiellement déchirée et Morgan tira vers le bas les bretelles de la robe sans accord supplémentaire.

Il embrassa à nouveau Reid. Ried était à la fois sage et exigeant, la peau chaude, la langue insistantes, les hanches appuyant vers le haut - vers lui. Il enroula ses mains autour de Reid, rencontrant son dos nu à nouveau. « **Dieux, tu es chaud »** murmura Morgan, léchant lobe de l'oreille de Reid puis la grignotant.

La robe fut retirée, laissant Reid nu jusqu'à la taille. Reid s'agita, déplaçant nerveusement ses mains. Morgan ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre conscience de sa nudité, ni de rationaliser le moment. Il descendit jusqu'à son oreille, laissant des baisers le long de son visage, le mordant doucement, il ne voulait pas effrayer Reid, avant de s'installer dans son cou. Il mordit sa clavicule, aspirant fortement puis la léchant pour se faire pardonner la légère douleur lorsque Reid laissa échapper un gémissement. Il remonta jusqu'à la pomme d'adam de Reid, qu'il prit dans sa bouche. Lorsque Reid gémit, la queue de Morgan réagit et il se pressa contre Reid, presque désespérément.

Les mains de Reid se déplacèrent pour la première fois, jouant désespérément avec les boutons de sa veste. Morgan sourit, le génie perdait toute coordination quand il pensait trop ou lorsqu''il était sur le point de se faire baiser. Il savait déjà pour la première, avait toujours voulu découvrir la deuxième.

Il ôta les boutons doucement, apaisant les doigts de Reid. « **Attention, c'est un costume coûteux, non? »**

**« Je pensais que tu ne t'en souciais pas »**, dit Reid, haletant alors que Morgan retirait enfin sa veste. Ried enleva sa chemise lui-même, les boutons étant plus faciles déboutonnés, maintenant qu'il était plus calme, sans les attouchement de Morgan. Il écarta l'étoffe légère, la tirant loin du corps de Morgan et la jeta soigneusement vers son propre lit. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur les abdo de Morgan,** « Tu es -euh eh, bien construit. »**

**« Nous allons devoir travailler sur les compliments, Pretty Boy » **dit Morgan, se déplaçant vers le bas pour répondre les lèvres de Reid. Il en étaient devenu dépendant.

**« Mon français est parfait, je lis la version mise à jour du dictionnaire chaque »** Reid gémit alors que Morgan léchait le long de son cou, « **Année »**

**« Merveilleux »**dit Morgan sèchement, se déplaçant plus bas. Il voulait voir le génie réduit au silence par lui, incapable de faire le moindre autre sons que celui son nom, criant pour en avoir plus.

Il remua la tête, glissant vers le bas du corps Reid, capturant un de ses mamelon dans sa bouche.

La réaction de Reid fut merveilleuse. Il le tira vers le haut, presque convulsivement, et il pressa sa bite contre la cuisse de Morgan, sursautant, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et gémissant** « Derek ».** Le mamelon Reid se durcit dans sa bouche, et il joua avec, les dents et la langue se déplaçant autour de lui dans un motif abstrait.

« **Parfait »**, murmurait-il, en bougeant.  
**  
« Plus parfait quand tu étais en bas »** dit Reid, les yeux mi-clos.

Morgan sourit, _« **Bossy ».**_

**« Juste une suggestion » **Corrigea Reid, retrouvant presque son attitude normale avant que Morgan en prenne son autre mamelon entre ses dents. Les doigts de Reid étaient sur son dos et sur sa tête, appuyant partout parce qu'il avait besoin de le toucher. Morgan leva les yeux, en souriant légèrement, et Reid le poussa vers le bas.  
**  
« Sans aucun doute autoritaire »** confirma-t-il, en lui léchant le nombril avec le bout de sa langue. Reid gémit à nouveau, et Morgan s'arrêta, principalement pour l'embêter, mais aussi parce qu'il avait senti le besoin d'embrasser Reid encore et encore. Toujours, si Reid le lui permettait.  
**  
« Je ne cherche pas à te dominer, je ne ferais jamais ça, je te conseille tout simplement de.. » **Morgan embrassa Reid, doucement cette fois, une caresse de sa lèvre contre celle de l'autre. Il savait que Reid serait ennuyé par cette méthode pour le faire taire, mais Morgan savait qu'il serait presque immédiatement pardonné, et en plus, c'était efficace.

_« _**_Bos-sy,_ »** indiqua Morgan contre ses lèvres, léchant la contusion.

« **Derek » **dit Reid en fronçant les sourcils: **« Maintenant, veux tu bien revenir là bas ? Cette robe est de moins en moins confortable » **dit-il.  
**  
« Même pas un s'il vous plaît »** taquina Morgan. Reid leva les yeux, et Morgan poursuivit: **« Tu étais tellement réaliste dans le costume de femme, je suis surpris que tu n'es pas de seins. » **Reid lui donna une petite tape sur le haut de la tête, rien de douloureux, et il embrassa à nouveau Reid, avant de se déplacer vers le bas rapidement. Il était temps de se débarrasser de cette robe.

Il la tira vers le bas, puis fronça les sourcils. « **Ça ne veut pas se détacher »** se plaignit-il. « **Pourquoi diable cette chose ne veut pas se retirer? »**

**« Oh » **dit Reid, le tirant vers le haut. « **Il y a cette fermeture à glissière sur le côté »  
**  
« **Dieux, c'est pourquoi les gens portent des pantalons- »**  
**  
« Attend »** dit Morgan, bidouillant avec le côté de la robe. Il s'arrêta avec un soupir exaspéré. « **Où diable est-elle? » **Il abandonna, et passa sa main sous le bas de la robe, ignorant le grincement de Reid.  
**  
« Que fais tu? » **demanda-t-il, lui frappant la main.  
**  
« J'essaye de trouver la fermeture éclair » **Il trouva beaucoup d'autres choses : une étendue de peau lisse et douce. Mais il prit gare à ne pas trop le toucher, tripotant la robe à la place.** « Je l'ai trouvé »** dit-il, en la tirant vers le bas.

Reid remua, et la robe glissa sur sa peau. Le mouvement était-il possible à cause de la douceur de la robe, ou à cause de la douceur de sa peau ? Morgan décida que c'était grâce à la douceur de sa peau.

Il observa les hanches de Reid se déplacer, puis posa sa main de chaque côté, tout simplement parce qu'il aimait le contraste de sa peau contre celle de Reid. Aimait voir les différences et les similitudes qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, et auquel il ne ferait plus attention après.

Reid était calme.  
**  
« Derek? »**

**« Si je serre mes mains, pense tu que cela laissera des marques ? »**

La question était sincère. Eh bien, pas tout à fait, car il savait que, s'il les enfonçaient assez fort, il y en auraient. Son toucher était si dur et la peau Reid était si pâle. Reid hocha la tête en réponse. Mais il n'y eut pas d'autres commentaires, il ne tenta pas de s'éloigner du toucher. Morgan regarda sa peau un peu plus longtemps avant de s'éloigner.

Il baissa les yeux. «** Tu as une culotte. »**

Reid rougit. « S**eulement parce que les filles ont insisté : c'est sensé me mettre dans l'ambiance. »**

**« Le bon état d'esprit pour être une femme, hein?** » Le front de Morgan se plissa, mélange d'amusement et d'incrédulité. Reid fit un geste pour la retirer, avant que Morgan ne chasse ses mains. « **Permet moi, bébé »** dit-il, en faisant rentrer deux de ses doigts dans la culotte en soie, avant de la retirer lentement.

La verge de Reid jaillit, du liquide pré éjaculatoire ruisselant sur son gland. Son pénis était rouge et luisant, s'agitant contre son ventre. « **Derek » **gémit Ried.

Morgan leva les yeux. « **Je pourrais te retourner la faveur de succion » **suggéra-t-il, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

Reid rougit, mais il secoua la tête fermement. « **Moi, eh bien, je préfère tu..tu sais. »  
**  
Le front de Morgan s'éclaircit, il savait ce que Reid essayait de dire, mais qu'il n'oserait pas le dire à voix haute. « **Eh bien? Que veux tu que je fasse? »** demanda-t-il, se moqua-t-il doucement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »**

**« J'ai envie de te l'entendre dire. »**

Le visage de Reid devint rouge vif. « **Eh bien, pourrais tu commencer par enlever ton pantalon? »  
**

Morgan sourit, puis sauta hors du lit. Il ôta son pantalon, et la bouche Reid chuta assez ouvert pour que Morgan se sente suffisamment content de lui.** « Veux tu m'aider avec ceci? » **offrit-il en tripotant son boxer, car Reid le regardait comme s'il voulait toucher, mais il ne le ferait jamais sans encouragements.

Reid hocha la tête, puis se pencha vers l'avant, marchant à quatre pattes. Morgan se mordit la lèvre, essayant de ne pas pousser ses hanches vers l'avant, la proximité de ses lèvres étaient indécente, - et de toute façon, si Morgan faisait quelque chose, ce serait Reid qui serait à blâmer- à se lécher les lèvres comme il faisait, avec ses yeux tellement innocent. Les mains de Reid se déplacèrent vers l'avant, ses doigts effleurant la peau au niveau de la hanche Morgan.

Morgan savait que sa lèvre saignait, il pouvait goûter la saveur amère du sang dans sa bouche.

Il était hésitant, ses doigts se déplaçant lentement avant de saisir la partie supérieure du boxeur. Reid leva les yeux vers lui, regardant attentivement son visage, avant de le lui arracher.

Morgan prit soin de ne pas bouger, de laisser Reid prendre le contrôle de tout changement.

Il remarqua tardivement que Reid portait encore ses bas.

Reid se mit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa doucement. Puis il descendit plus bas, faisant pleuvoir sur sa poitrine des petits baisers et des morsures, rien de douloureux il faisait attention à rester doux tout le temps. Morgan le repoussa, avant de se coucher sur le lit, Reid se pencha à coté de lui. Reid se déplaça vers le bas, ses cheveux blonds frôlant sa peau sensible, donnant de petits coups de langues jusqu'à son nombril, puis descendant plus bas.

« **Fuck, Spencer »** Morgan gémit, se cambrant alors que la bouche de Reid faisait des vas et viens sur sa queue.

« **Maintenant? »** demanda Reid, les lèvres rouges.

Morgan le tira vers le haut et l'embrassa durement.** « Tu es sûr à ce sujet, k-Spencer? »** Il s'arrêta juste avant : ce serait bizarre d'appeler Reid « Kid » à cet instant : ce serait être comme la personne qu'il haïssait. Spencer méritait plus que cela. Spencer méritait plus que lui, en fait, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver avant longtemps.

Reid hocha la tête. **« Certain, Derek. Et, euh, tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser un préservatif, je suis clean. »**

Morgan cligna des yeux « **Tu es vierge? »** demanda-t-il parce qu'il avait besoin de la confirmation.

Reid toussa mal à l'aise: « **Eh bien, oui, est-ce un problème? »**

Il aurait ri si Reid n'avait pas l'air si sincèrement concerné. « **Non, cela ne l'est pas. Mais je vais avoir besoin de- »**

Reid tendit la main vers son tiroir. « **Ici »**, il fourra la petite boîte de crème dans la main de Morgan avant de rouler à côté de lui. « **Dépêche toi, veux tu ? »** demanda-t-il avec impatience.

Morgan ne rit pas cette fois. Il se tourna pour se positionner au-dessus de Reid. Il recouvrit ses doigts avec de la lotion, puis la posa sur la table de nuit.** « Es tu sur- »  
« Morgan, si tu me demande encore une fois » **dit Reid en avertissement.  
Morgan l'embrassa, avant de s'installer. Il n'avait jamais fait cela avant, donc il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Le bout de ses doigts effleuraient le trou de Reid et-

« **Fuck »**

Il poussa son doigt à l'intérieur de Reid lentement, terriblement conscient du corps de Reid en dessous de lui. Il n'avait jamais entendu jurer Reid, mais il laissa s'échapper un juron entre deux allaitement.

Morgan avait chaud. Son doigt se déplacèrent plus profondément dans l'anneau de muscle, rien de semblable avec ce qu'il avait pu vivre avec une femme auparavant.

**« Dis-le encore »** ordonna-t-il, se déplaçant son doigt plus profondément, sur le côté. Reid aurait certainement besoin de préparation avant d'être baiser par lui, énormément même. Reid ne parlait pas, alors il répéta l'ordre, se déplaçant juste à côté de l'oreille Reid. « **Encore une fois »**

Reid bégaya, mais il obéit. « **F-Fuck »**. Il se tortilla légèrement, « **Plus »**

« **Est-ce douloureux? »** demanda Morgan.

Reid hocha la tête, « **Un peu, mais je vais m'y habituer. J'ai-j'ai lu à ce sujet. » **Son souffle était haché et Morgan sourit. Pourquoi Reid s'était-il renseigner à propos de l'homosexualité ? Morgan fronça les sourcils tout d'un coup.  
**  
« Pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu lu à ce sujet? » **Reid avaient tendance à lire des choses dont personne ne se souciait, comme les propriétés géothermiques du coton ou autre..

Reid sourit « **J'étais curieux. »**

**« Pourquoi? » **persista Morgan.  
**  
« Pourquoi ces questions? »** contra Ried, puis il s'enfonça lui même sur le doigt de Morgan, la tête rejetée en arrière, et Morgan oublia sa question.

Morgan déplaça son doigt avant d'en ajouter un autre. Reid prit une inspiration forte, et Morgan vit le froncement de sourcils sur son visage. Il s'arrêta presque, mais Reid hocha la tête pour qu'il continue.

Il bougea ses doigts, lentement, pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Les longs cils de Ried papillonnaient sur ses joues et de petites ecchymoses causées par Morgan se dessinaient déjà sur son torse, non pas que le génie se plaigne.

Il était plus du genre à discourir sur le sentiment d'appartenance et comment les loups d'Afriques se marques entre eux,...ou quelque chose du genre.

Il sortit ses doigts puis enduisit sa queue avec la lotion. La sensation de froid soudain ne dura qu'un instant, avant que la chaleur ne reviennent sous forme de doux picotement qui se propagèrent à travers son corps. « C**a fait du bien »** dit-il à Reid, qui le regardait avec le plus curieux des expressions.

Reid sourit. « **Tu as l'air heureux. »**  
**  
« Je serai encore plus heureux à l'intérieur de toi » **dit Morgan avant d'embrasser l'homme, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.** « Si ça fait mal, dis le moi. »** Reid hocha la tête, comprenant l'importance d'être honnête à ce sujet, si rien d'autre. Morgan s'installa entre les jambes de Reid, toujours vêtues de ses bas de soie.

Reid bougea ses jambes, les enroulant autour de la taille Morgan jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son érection contre lui. **« fait le »**, dit-il, commandant et suppliant en même temps.  
**  
« Spencer »**, gémit-il, parce qu'il était à peine rentrée, mais déjà rendu fou par la chaleur environnante de Spencer, délicieusement serrée autour de lui. Il se déplaça vers le bas en embrassant Reid durement, et Reid gémit dans son bouche, haut et fort. Morgan sentit les muscles de son corps et il se tendit pour se forcer à se déplacer lentement mais Reid ne l'aidait pas, se déplaçant sur sa hampe.

« **Derek, D-Dieu »** Gémit Reid, et Morgan le pénétra un peu plus à chaque poussée, son corps luisant de sueur contre Reid.

« **Juste moi », **réussi à sortir Morgan, bougeant plus régulièrement, tout deux parvenant à une sorte de rythme. Il sortit avant de replonger à l'intérieur de Reid durement. L'autre homme cria, sa tête frappant le lit péniblement, les yeux révulsés.

« **Toujours toi »**, dit Reid, haletant, criant à moitié, sa tête se déplaçant hors du lit, essayant d'obtenir plus de Morgan. Les mains de Morgan appuyairent douloureusement contre ses hanches. Elles allaient laisser des traces qu'il renouvellerait encore et encore et encore si Reid le laissait faire. Ses couilles frappaient le cul de Reid et Morgan se pencha pour prendre la bouche de Reid dans un baiser désespéré.

Les mains de Reid étaient partout à la fois, et Morgan cria, désespéré et brisé, alors même que les pieds de Reid s'enfonçaient dans son dos douloureusement. La bouche de Reid était ouverte contre la sienne, accueillante et nécessiteuse tout à la fois, et Morgan passa sa langue dans la bouche de Reid au même rythme que ses hanches alors que Reid gémissait sous lui.

Morgan attrapa la chair palpitante entre leurs corps, enroulant ses doigts autour, et Reid mordit sa langue, son cul se crispant autour de Morgan, qui ne pouvait plus bouger, même s'il l'avait voulu - et il ne le voulait pas, préférant rester éternellement dans la chaleur et l'étroitesse de Reid. Morgan laissa échapper un hurlement dans la bouche de Reid.

« **Derek »,** cria Reid, et il se cambra sur le lit, son dos ne touchant plus le matelas du tout, ses jambes serrant le corps de Morgan comme une bouée de sauvetage. Morgan regarda ses yeux fermés et sa bouche ouverte dans un cri qu'il n'avait pas laissé s'échapper -Morgan ayant couvert sa bouche de la sienne à nouveau- alors que Reid venait. Morgan sentit sous ses doigts les longues impulsions de Reid éjaculant, l'extase totale sur son visage. Il poussa encore une fois de plus dans l'anneau serré de son amant avant que son souffle ne faiblisse.

Il laissa échapper un cri, primal et animal, et il plongea dans Reid, l'embrassant, se sentant en lui et autour de lui tout en même temps. Ses muscles étaient liquides et sa vision tourna multicolore. Morgan s'affala sur Reid après dernier coup de hanche.

Les jambes de Reid se dénouèrent autour de son corps, tombant sur le lit, alors que Morgan se retirait, haletant, des tremblements secouant son corps.

Morgan nicha sa tête contre l'épaule de Reid, ne pouvant pas aller plus loin. Il ne voulait plus bouger.

« **Alors »** dit-il.

« **Alors ».** Reid ne parlant pas beaucoup : un sacré changement.  
**  
« Lorsque nous recommencerons » **indiqua Morgan avec confiance,** « Tu sera en haut. »**

Reid sourit, il pouvait le sentir. « **Donc, il va y avoir une nouvelle fois? »**

**« Si tu souhaite qu'il y en ait » ** dit Morgan avec soin.

Reid propose, enveloppant son corps autour de Morgan dans une caresse de toutes sortes. « **Je le voudrais oui, mais sans la robe. »**

Morgan se mit à rire: « J**e ne sais pas, je pense que je suis attaché à cette robe. »**

« **Tais-toi. »**

Et il l'embrassa.


End file.
